


Hi There, Darlin'

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: :), Benny is a sweetheat, Dear lord... that man's hair, F/M, First attempt at a reader insert, I freakin love the guy, OFC Hustles pool, RSJ's eyes though, Reader is a sweetheart when she wants to be, Wanted to make OFC, back to Benny, but wanted to do a reader insert, enjoy, except i made him just some guy at the pool table, he's just so adorable, hope you still enjoy though, just like her brothers, no Benny in chapter one, reader is Sam and Dean's little sister, she is a badass, so I compromised, sorry - Freeform, well... first published attempt anyway, what can i say, wow i get off track easily, yes...I snuck Richard Speight Jr. into this series too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC!Reader, Sam and Dean's little sister, finally gets to meet the famous Benny that she's heard so much about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> It's good to be back and all though I planned on returning with a Dean series, I ended up with a Benny series but I am nowhere near disappointed. I adore Benny and I really hope you guys like this one. This is my first attempt at doing a reader insert, but I really like creating OFCs, so... I combined them.
> 
> I would really appreciate you guys letting me know what ya thought about this one :)

* * *

 

Twenty three years old, and you were the baby of the family. Your brothers had always watched over you, making sure you had at least the basics that you needed to survive, all while your father hunted and drank. Sleeping with lord only knows how many women, you were another product of a John Winchester fling, just as your brother Adam had been. Circumstances were a bit different with you though. John had been with your mother, Lena, for a decent amount of time... At least it seemed like a long time considering how hunter relationships usually go.   

She gave birth to you and begged John to agree to the name Eudora, after a week of arguing he gave in and you had been stuck with the name of your mother’s great great something. You didn’t even know, and your father had never paid enough attention to tell you. When you were two months old, your mother was killed on a hunt, leaving you with John who took you back to the motel room with the boys. He immediately changed your name to one he felt more suitable, leaving your first name to become your middle. Your eyes were a bright bluish-gray and they reminded him of his first love, from that point on you had been Mary Eudora Winchester.   

Dean had raised you, the same way he raised Sam and as you got older you mimicked your eldest brother, like he had mimicked your father. You were always closer with Sam than Dean, but you still tried to make efforts to bond with both of the oldest Winchester men. You hoped to shoot the gun perfectly and make John proud, or help with the impala to make Dean proud. However, it seemed that you would always fall short one way or another, making them mad with little to no effort.  

That’s where Sam came in, the two of you had always been black sheep together, always right there to catch the other when they fell, which made it all that much harder when Sam left for Stanford. You were only about eleven but you couldn’t help the anger and pain that rose within you, feeling abandoned by the one person who made you belong.  

But that was ten years ago. Since then you had fought to live up to your Winchester name and you did a damn good job of it. You could easily take down anything that Dean could and sometimes you could do it quicker. You were a sharpshooting, ass kicking, pool hustling, spitting image of Dean and you were proud of it.  

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

You sat on the motel bed, thumbing through your dad's journal to see if he had anything about the creatures you were currently hunting. Both boys were at the table, Dean with a lore book and Sam with his laptop, when you hopped up to show them a page you'd found. "What about this?" Dean looked over the page and shook his head.  

"It can't be that one, remember what Sam and I told you earlier about the crime scene?"  

"Guess not." You sighed, failing once again to impress your brother.  

"They had claw marks all down their chest. And, we found a feather by the body."  

"So basically, someone pissed off big bird. Great." You plopped into the seat beside him and pouted to yourself. The room quickly went back to silence, until Dean's phone rang disrupting the three of you. He looked at the number and a hint of confusion crossed his face.  

"Hello?"

"Hi there, Brother. Been a long time."  

Dean's eyes widened and they darted between you and Sam. "Benny?"  

"Alive and well."  

You had heard of Benny, but you’d never seen him and when Sam had gone to purgatory you were five states away helping Garth with a Wendigo. He always sounded charming and sweet, plus he did save both of your brothers. Sam had come to accept him but his demeanor still changed every time Dean mentioned Benny, but Dean liked him regardless. He even considered him a brother.  

After Dean hung up, he stared at the phone for a bit and you could see his wheels turning. "Change of plans, were leaving tomorrow morning. I'm gonna call in a couple other hunters."  

"Where are we going?" You asked, hoping to finally meet the southern vampire and thank him.  

"We're going to Louisiana, Benny's alive and I gotta see it for myself."  

"I'll get my stuff packed." You beamed and threw the journal shut, going to compile your meager belongs back in your duffel bag.

 

“Easy kiddo, we’re not leaving ‘til morning.”

 

“And why are so excited about it.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Sam, I thought we got over this, Benny saved your life.”

 

“I know, I’m okay with him, and I’m thankful he did save me, I just… I don’t know.”

 

“Well, Sammy I have to agree with Dean. Even though I’ve never met him, it seems like you have more reasons to like him than hate him. So what if he’s a vamp, you were friends with a kitsune, and look at all the weird friends I have.”

 

Dean snickered, “The girl who befriended death.”

 

“Exactly. Death is a good guy, sometimes... As long as you give him Chicago pizza.”

 

“But Sam did make an okay point, why are you so excited to meet Benny?”

 

“Because I’ve always wanted to thank the guy that saved the most important people in my life and now I might actually get to thank him the real way.”

 

Dean now closed his book and gave you his full attention, Sam following suit. “What do you mean, ‘thank him the real way’?”

 

“Well, I just meant thank him, uh… ya know, face to face. The good ol’ one on one.” You stammered trying to lead them away from your slip up, they stared waiting for you to come clean. “Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“What aren’t you tellin’ us?” Dean inquired, with a look demanding the truth.

 

“I may or may not have figured out where you buried him... and lied about going on a solo hunt so that I could put flowers on his grave as a thank you.” You smiled innocently, hoping they wouldn’t be mad at you for lying, since they lie to each other constantly.

 

“You really did that.” A small smile formed on Dean’s face as you nodded your affirmation. 

 

“That was really sweet of you.”

 

**“Well, he saved my big brothers, I had to thank him somehow. But don’t tell him that when we meet him, he might think it’s creepy.” **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and the Winchesters head to a bar, and Dean quickly ditches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> For those that don't read the tags (no judgement, I hardly ever read tags lol), I managed to sneak my favorite Supernatural guy (Richard Speight Jr.) into yet another series. :)
> 
> Enjoy my dears, and happy Labor Day

* * *

 

The impala pulled up outside of a small cafe, and Dean threw open his door. You climbed out behind him, looking up to the building in front of you. A figure in the doorway reached up, killing the lights and stepped out into the evening air. 

 

 

He was tall and well built, even from how far away you were, in the moonlight you could see that his eyes were a deep blue and he had the perfect amount of facial hair, you had always enjoyed a little scruff. He strolled towards Dean, recognizing him instantly and he engulfed him a brotherly hug. He greeted Sam as well, politely shaking his hand and then his attention fell on you. “Well, now who’s this sweet little thing?”

 

“This is my baby sister, Mary. Mary this is Benny.”

 

He stepped up and smiled, taking your hand in his and kissing the back of it softly. “Hi there, Darlin.”

 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you. I’ve always wanted to thank you for saving my brothers, I don’t know what I’d do without ‘em.”

 

“Think nothing of it.” He smiled, instantly taking a liking to you. His eyes cast over your body, starting at your torn, black skinny jeans and ending on your light blue rocker top with the mesh neckline. His stare made you blush, something most men couldn’t make you do, and you smiled back, trying not to piss off your brother and flirt with his friend.

  
Dean didn’t even notice your blush, and smiled to Benny. "Don't think I'm not happy to see you, but how'd you get out of purgatory?" 

 

"Every once in awhile there's a portal, just like that human one I sent you through,'cept this one is for monsters. You gotta be there just as it opens and not many o' them things down there know about it." He looked Dean in the eyes while he talked, but he would randomly glance your way and when they did, a minute smile would play at his lips. Dean stepped up to hug him again. 

 

"However the hell you got out, I'm happy to have you back, Man." 

 

"Kinda good to be back, brother... So far it's been easier than my first time." 

 

"How about we all go grab a beer? Maybe get to know each other a little better? Plus, I'm starting to run low on cash." You offered, hoping it would prolong the copious amount of research you saw in your near future. 

 

"Yeah, same here. What'd'ya say Benny, want a cold one?" 

 

"I'm not quite in the mood, but I'm happy to tag along" 

 

The three of you followed Benny to a small bar just down from the diner and you had Dean pop the trunk. Using Sam as a human changing curtain, you slipped off your rocker top and put on a dark wine tank top and a thin, flowing black vest. When you and Sam walked in, Dean and Benny had already gotten a table and you saw a woman watching your brother from the bar. She was the typical bar girl, skinny, attractive, probably early twenties, with breasts bigger than her shirt comfortably permitted, but that never stopped Dean.  

 

You nudged him, "Hey, looks like you already got a girl's attention. Bar counter, redhead with the dark roots." 

 

Dean smiled at her, giving his traditional nod and wink. She giggled and he downed his whiskey, "I think I need a second round." He stepped off the bar chair and headed for the girl, leaning against the counter in the small next to her. You guys watched Dean work his magic, Sam and you placing bets on how long it would take him. Benny laughed as he watched another typical trip to the bar for the Winchester siblings. 

 

"Hey check out the billiards. Tall guy, nice jacket... look at the freaking watch. That thing is shinier than the impala.... That’s my cue." You patted Sam's arm and pulled your shirt down a little, adjusting your breasts and drunkenly staggered to the table. 

 

Sam chuckled as you made you way over, catching every man's attention as you neared them, Benny watched in worry with how much bigger everyone was than you. "You boys just let your baby sister go out and piss off big men? Ain't you afraid she's gonna get hurt?" 

 

"I don't like it very much, but she's fine. Dean and I are always with her and she could kick my ass, even if I was expecting it." Sam had gotten used to you and Dean earning money through hustling, but Benny didn't like it. You seemed so sweet, and you were gorgeous. Good genes weren't just for the men in your family. You had your father's dark hair color, but your mother's soft waves and length. You had stunning bluish-gray eyes, like the stranger you had only heard about in the rare stories from Dean. And your curves were in all the right places, making the men at the billiards table both offer their help when you asked if they could teach you to play. 

 

The man with the watch was the first to offer, followed by a shorter man whose hair swept back in the perfect wave, he had whiskey eyes and a gentle smile. He looked harmless compared to the other one, so you chose him. "I think I want this big boy to teach me, you look like you’ve won a few games." You trailed your fingers up his chest and his smile turned devious. 

 

"I'll teach you a few things, Baby girl." He purred, standing up and chalking the pool cue. "Come here, Sweetheart." He told you how to break, and that you wanted to get as many of the same color into the pockets. You told him how smart and handsome he was, and when he put his arms around you to guide your hands, you complimented his "thick muscles". You played your first game and did a very crappy job, but you still smiled. After all, you were too  _ drunk _ to be sad, right? 

 

"You boys know what I've always wanted to do? Bet on a game... Can we please play another? I bet I could win." You giggled and gave them your most innocent smile, pulling fifty bucks from your pocket. 

 

"We don't wanna take your money, Baby Girl." The shorter man cooed. 

 

"Come on, you don't wanna crush this pretty little thing’s dream, do you. She's always wanted to bet money on a game... I'm in, Sweetheart. The taller man threw down fifty dollars and so did you. He racked up the balls and let you break again, you didn't even manage to get a single ball in. You lost again, and the man kept your money. 

 

"Wait, wait, I know I can win this one. Please. You batted your long eyelashes, and he gave in, almost wanting you to win this time. But you didn't. He walked away with another handful of your cash. "Okay. So I suck... But maybe third time’s a charm" you slurred, pulling out more cash. "How about we put down another hundred each and whoever wins this gets the money and all the money from earlier. Now you have a reason to play more." You smiled, and stumbled a bit for effect. 

 

"You're gonna go bankrupt, baby. Are you sure you wanna play?" 

 

"Yeah. I know I got this." He racked the balls once more and you eyed the wad of cash on the edge, bending down the break the perfect triangle that lay in front of you. You stumbled a little and then looked up to both men, smirking. Breaking the triangle flawlessly and managing a few solids into the corner pockets, you stood up and stalked the table. "Looks like solids are mine, Baby." You managed to get almost every solid into the pockets before you miscued and he got a chance. He played well and almost caught up, but a tall, floppy haired drunk stumbled into him and made him miss. 

 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean to, I got pushed." The drunk scurried away back to his table and you smiled. 

 

"My turn." You lined up the shot, sinking the ball with ease, and took a second to line up the eight. "Eight ball, middle pocket." You called, tapping the right center pocket with your pool stick. You exhaled, and hit the cue ball just lightly enough so that it would bump the eight into the pocket without following it. You won, scooping up the money from the edge of the table, and placing it in your jeans. "Nice playing with you boys." You trotted back over to the table when someone grabbed your arm. 

 

"You hustled me you little bitch." 

 

"You have five seconds to get your hand off my arm." You hissed. 

 

"What're you gonna do, pretty little thing like you? Don't really look like a fighter to me." 

 

Sam and Benny sat at the table watching the scene play out. Sam was ready to step in if he needed to, but Benny's blood was boiling. A man thinking he could put his hands on a woman like that, on you. He heard the words he called you and he was fighting not to rip his throat out. Sam glanced over to the bar and saw that Dean had forgotten all about his redhead, his eyes now focused on you. Out of nowhere you reached up and grabbed the guy's arm forcing his grip from you and pinning it behind his back. You got him to the ground with a little huffing and put your knee in his back. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't bet money with a drunk girl in the first place." You leaned down closer to his ear, "And if I were you, I would think twice about putting my hands on another woman like that. She might just kick your ass too." You stood up and strolled to the table like nothing had happened. 

 

"You alright, Chère?" Benny's sweet eyes held a worry for you that you had only seen in your brothers. 

 

"I'm fine." You placed your hand on his shoulder and smiled softly, "I promise." You turned to Sam, not noticing the effect your touch had on Benny, and pulled a twenty from your pocket, "And here is for being my clumsy drunk. He almost caught me for a sec." Dean came over and looked you up and down making sure you weren't hurt. "Dean, I'm fine, go back to your redhead... Besides Benny already asked." You flashed a smile his way and he looked down to his glass of water. 

 

“Thanks, Man.” Dean clasped his shoulder and headed back to the redhead, explaining that the girl he was just with was his little sister. She couldn’t care, she was latched to his face the whole way out of the bar and towards the impala.

 

“Well, looks like we just lost our ride.” You laughed, drinking Sam’s last shot, and he looked at you with a shocked expression. “What? You’ve always been a light weight. Remember last time Dean left us, I had to support all your weight because you were wasted.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad.” He shrugged, laughing as well.

 

“You almost crushed me. I see why your nickname is Moose.” Benny chuckled at you, and cleared his throat.

 

“I’d like to keep this night going, but I’m gettin’ kinda hungry and didn’t bring anything with me. I can give you two a ride to your room first if you’d like.”

 

“Thanks, Benny.” Sam threw some cash down on the table and the three of you headed out to Benny’s truck.

 

“I only got the front seat, so one o’ ya has to sit in the middle.” He drawled, hoping Sam would choose the window seat.

 

“I’ll sit in the middle, I’m the smallest.” You offered, much to Benny’s satisfaction. The ride was torturous for him, your leg pressed against his, your arm brushing his jacket ever so slightly whenever a bump jostled the truck. Your scent danced around the cab, caressing his enhanced senses. It was sweet, like honeysuckle in the warm summer breeze. He could smell old parchment on you from all the hours you spent researching for your brothers, and it mixed perfectly with the hint of vanilla cashmere detergent that was entwined in the fabric of your clothes. He was so distracted by your scents that he barely heard Sam’s direction of which parking lot to turn in. He was listening to the sound of your heartbeat, it was so steady for being next to him. Knowing what he was. 

 

You didn’t mind. You actually liked Benny, he was sweet unlike most of the men you spent your days around, hunters were never the most well mannered group. You didn’t see him as a vampire that could easily drain your life, he was too gentle for you to fear him. He would always be on your good side for saving your brothers, at least until he gave a reason not to be. And it had to be a damn good one. When you arrived at the motel, Sam was out as soon as the truck stopped moving and digging in his pockets for the room key. You didn’t rush unbuckling and you innocently placed your hand on Benny’s arm, “Thank you for giving us a ride.”

 

“Don’t think nothin’ of it, Chère.” He huffed, trying to regain composure. “Have a good night, Sugar.”

 

“Goodnight.” You hopped out of the truck and ran into the room, closing the door behind you.

 

Benny sighed, shifting into reverse. “Dean, brother, your baby sister just might be the death o’ me.”


End file.
